A New Fight
by Azlarok Tolkien
Summary: *Originally SeaweedGirl1's story* The son of Kronos is on a mission to kill Percy and Annabeth's daughter, but what happens when Allen really gets to know Charlene Jackson?


**Chapter 1: Allen Cody**

My name is Allen Cody. If you are reading this, you must know about half-bloods and the world of Greek mythology, and about the camp and all. I'm _not _a demigod. I'm a demi_titan_. Yea, that's right. A demititan son of _Kronos_. Let me explain this, my dad's still-oh-so-loyal-army got more members that somehow rebuilt his concience. He took one of their bodies, and stayed away from civilization while he regained his true form. Later, when he was all big-bad Kronos, he met my mom. He had never told me why he had liked her or anything, or why he wanted a child. My mom apparently died when I was about three or four, and my dad took me in. I don't know much more, but I'll get to the point now:

You see, I have a mission, and that mission, is to find and capture Charlene Jackson, daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson. My father and I assume that she has all of her parents powers, but I'm not so sure. I had asked my dad why we had to get the Jackson kid many times, but his answer was always, "We need her parents out of the war, Allen. I cannot lose to the Jackson's again."

I would tell you more, but the less you know, the better chance I have of succeding. So this should going to be a lot of fun...

I walked out of my one room apartment in Manhattan and into the early summer morning air. I would be attending Goode High, where Charlene was also going. It was no longer a uniform school, so I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and my sneakers. I heard the sound of other sneaker scuffing against the sidewalk to my left. When I looked, I saw a girl and a boy. They were both about fourteen, and wearing about the same things as me, but in different colors. The girl had dark black hair and seagreen eyes. She could only be one person: Charlene Jackson. Wow... she was kinda pretty. If my soft side comes out on her because of my inner teenage boyness, this mission was failed already. Iguess I have to push my feelings aside... The boy standing next to her I didn't know, but he had dark shaggy hair, and even darker eyes.

When the Charlene saw me, she called out, "Hey! Are you knew in town?"

"Yea," I said as they approached, "I'm Allen Cody, but you can call me Al."

"I'm Charlene Jackson, but you can call me Charlie," she said.

"And I'm Max Nelson. No nickname for me though," the boy said.

I grinned. I had never really had any friends outside of the Titan army kids. I wonder how it's going to be like trying to act normal for once. "Um, do you go to Goode High?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

Max nodded. "Yep, this is our first year in high school. How about you?" he asked.

"I'm fourteen, so it;s my first year in high school too," I answered.

The school came into view and we walked up the steps. "Welcome to Goode," Charlie told me.

I entered the room of my first class. It was math. Urgh, how much I hated this subject. Max had language arts first, and Charlie had the same class as me. The teacher, Mr. Olson, introduced me to the class. A few girls giggled, and Charlie just rolled her eyes at their flirty-ness. One girl kind of scared me though. She was in a white and purple cheerleader uniform, had icy blue eyes, and pale blond hair. I squinted to read her name on the uniform. Tammi. Now where have I heard that before?...

"You may sit next to Miss Jackson, Allen," Mr. Olson told me.

I nodded and headed over to the seat beside Charliie. She looked bored. She was leaning on her had and squinting at the board to see what it said.

**A/N: Kay, I'm only thirteen, so I'm gonna skip the lesson they learned. I go to a middle school, so I have no clue what high schoolers learn about in math.**

Finally, the bell for the next class rang. I gathered my books, and headed to the locker that I shared with Max. I managed to cram my math books in and take out my history books.

"You won't need those," Max murmmured next to me.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"We're studying Greek mythology. The teacher, Mrs. Karlson, is giving us books since there is nothing about Greek mythology in our text book," he explained.

"Oh," I said. That meant cramming my books back inside of the locker. I graoned inwardly.

After making sure my locker wouldn't explode, I followed Max to history. It was on the other end of school, well from what I remembered on the map anyway.

"Charlie will be there," he said wiggling his eyebrows..

I raised an eyebrow. "And your point is?" I asked.

"I saw you this morning. Don't tell me that you weren't thinking that she was cute. You know you were, so don't lie," he mocked.

"Okay, yea. She's kinda pretty. Happy?" I demanded, "I admit that I think she's pretty."

"You think I'm pretty? Aww, thanks Allen," someone said beside me, "And Max thinks I'm cute? Aren't I just loved!"

I turned to see Charlie blushing, with a huge grin on her face. I was probably blushing too.

"I never said _I _though you were cute. I wanted Allen to admit it," Max defended, even though he was red and you could tell that hewas lying.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Charlie mocked in a singy voice.

She pushed in the middle of Max and me, putting her arms around our shoulders. "But like the awesome person that I am, I will forget I ever heard that," she said sarcastically.

"But you remember just about everything," Max muttered.

"Very true, but I'll let this one slide," she said, "Like the time I overheard you telling Lea about that prank you and the Hermes cabin were gonna play on the Poseidon. You are so lucky she was unclaimed then, or else she would have turned you into road kill."

"Hermes cabin?" I asked inquiringly.

They both paled. "Nothing," they said in union, guiltily.

"Now whose pants are on fire?" I asked jokingly, "And besides, I already know what you're talking about."

They both paled and glanced over at me. "But how-?" Max started to ask.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I interrupted as I saw the history door. Before they could protest, I sprinted to the door and rushed inside. I went up to the teacher and handed her my note. She read over it and then handed it back to me, smiling.

" Have a seat wherever you want Allen," she told me.

I sat down at an empty desk. By the time Max and Charlie had come in and got out there first questions, the bell rang and Mrs. Karlson started talking about how all of Greek mythology started: with hoe Gaea and Oranos had met and stuff like that. I listened carefully because of how much I loved hearing the Greek myths. By the time class was over and the bell rang, I was starting to nod off. I remembered that Max and Charlie were going to bumbarde me with questions, so I left in a hurry. I was happy to see that I didn't have language arts with Charlie or Max. Maybe I could actually think about how to answer all of their questions without giving too much away. Nothing much happened there. When that bell rang, I made my way to lunch. I sat at a table that was empty and waited for my friends. Moments later, they slid in front of me.

"Tell us," Charlie pleaded.

I told them a lie about being unclaimed and such. How my mom had only told me a short time ago and I hardly had a clue of what was going on.

"I thought my dad wished..." Charlie trailed off.

"So who are your parents?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hades," Nico replied.

"Half-bloods. If you think about it, and let's say I inherit half of their genes, I would be a type of demigod," Charlie explained.

"What are their names?" I prompted.

"Percy and Annabeth Jackson," She said matter of factly.

**Tada! Does Charlie still seem Sue-ish? Review and let me know! BTW: The Aravis, does this sound better?**


End file.
